Le coffre à jouets
by mutinecherry
Summary: Bella a plusieurs passions dans la vie, mais l'une d'elle va la conduire sur un bien étrange sentier. Et si au gré de ses rencontres elle voyait ses fantasmes prendre vie? LEMON LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT, plus de 18ans


**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (mais pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! (Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

_Bonsoir tout le monde, comme annoncé sur facebook, je vous poste ce soir mon tout nouvel OS. C'est un peu une façon de quitter FF pour quelques temps (pas longtemps, seulement jusqu'au 21 mai), pour que je puisse réviser et passer mes partiels. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si il n'y a pas de nouveaux chapitres de mes fics pour le moment, je compense un peu avec cet OS ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour sa correction, pour ses conseils et son regard avisé!**_

Pov B

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimé les antiquités, les vieux meubles, les vieilles choses... A peu près tout ce qui est vieux en fait. Entendons-nous bien, je ne parle évidemment pas des vieils hommes!

Non ce que j'aime, ce sont ces objets qui ont traversé les siècles, qui ont une histoire et une âme. J'aime passer mes doigts sur les bois lisses, polis par les ans, respirer le parfum poussiéreux des livres jaunis et l'essence de térébenthine, j'aime toucher les satins d'antan qui ont glissé sur des corps disparus depuis bien longtemps... Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est deviner leur histoire...

Mais pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée! Isabella Swan, bien qu'on m'appelle plutôt Bella. J'ai 28 ans et je travaille depuis peu dans l'édition, oh et je me définis comme une incorrigible rêveuse. Au grand désespoir de mes amis... d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas beaucoup, préférant la compagnie de mes livres et de mes rêveries.

Il y a un autre penchant secret dont j'ai omis de vous parler, j'aime les livres certes, mais ma préférence va à un genre bien particulier, un genre que l'on cache au regard. Je chéris comme la prunelle de mes yeux ceux que j'appelle les dissimulés des bibliothèques... Ma collection de livres érotiques ferait pâlir d'envie le plus féru des collectionneurs, le plus acharné des bouquinistes! Ils sont mon petit secret...

Rien de tel que l'atmosphère feutrée de ma bibliothèque en compagnie de mes bijoux pour apaiser mes humeurs. Heureusement l'homme qui partage ma vie est compréhensif, il accepte sans sourciller ces heures passées plongée dans mes rêveries. Il faut dire aussi que je sais lui offrir quelques compensations en échange de sa clémence, et de sa patiente...

Ce sont toutes ces passions peu communes qui m'ont conduite ce jour-là chez mon antiquaire favori.

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, le soleil nous faisait enfin don de sa présence après un rude hiver. Je profitais de mon jour de congé pour flâner dans les rues. Les oiseaux chantaient et la brise tiède jouait dans mes cheveux.

La petite boutique se nichait au coin d'une rue piétonne, à cette heure elle était peu fréquentée, les passants préféraient se ruer dans les restaurants pour déjeuner.

A peine avais-je passé le seuil que je me fondis avec délectation dans cette atmosphère calme et retirée du monde, retirée du temps...

Je découvrais avec joies les nouveautés dénichées par l'antiquaire qui était occupé à sa comptabilité.

Dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse et sombre à l'arrière de la boutique un coffre attira mon regard. Il était fait d'un bois sombre et précieux, décoré de marqueterie élégante et fine.

Je passais mes doigts sur sa surface polie, là où tant d'autres mains avaient dû s'aventurer dans des temps reculés...

La vieille charnière de métal rouillé grinça un peu lorsque je soulevai le coffre qui se révéla bien plus profond que je ne l'aurais imaginé! Je me penchai en respirant cette odeur un peu épicée de bois et de poussière, ce parfum âcre et piquant qui me ravissait...

Ce que je n'avais pas envisagé en revanche ce fut la chute qui suivit...

Oui une chute, littéralement! Je plongeai la tête la première dans les profondeurs du coffre... Oh la chute ne fut pas bien longue, mais très surprenante toutefois! Comment avais-je pu être engloutie ainsi par un coffre qui ne faisait même pas ma taille?

Avant que je ne trouve l'explication de ce mystère je tombai sur une surface douce et duveteuse... comme un lit de plumes! Et il s'agissait bien d'un lit de plumes... dans une salle de bain de style français, avec de grandes vasques de marbre et des miroirs dorés. Quel étrange endroit...

Je me relevai un peu étourdie. La pièce était vraiment très belle, le soleil filtrait aux travers de grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur un jardin.

Alors que je me familiarisais avec cet environnement pour le moins curieux, une femme en déshabillé de soie blanc avança vers moi. Son corps à peine couvert de d'étoffe était d'une perfection rare, sa peau ivoire contrastait avec sa bouche rosée et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air aussi sculpturale qu'elle avait l'air glacial avec ses grands bleus fixés sur moi.

_**"-Mademoiselle, vous avez failli être en retard!" **_En disant cela elle montra une horloge que je n'avais pas remarquée encore, une bien curieuse horloge dont les aiguilles effilées tournaient à l'envers...

_**"-Mais où sommes-nous?"**_

_**"-Au pays des jouets pardi!" **_A oui pardon, quelle évidence! Au pays des jouets comme Oui-Oui et toutes ces conneries?

_**"-Pas ces jouets-là voyons!" **_Lisait-elle dans mes pensées? Elle secoua la tête et me jeta un regard agacé. De quoi vous glacer le sang...

_**"-Vous devriez vous habiller!" **_

_**"-Pardon?" **_Elle me tendit une étoffe soyeuse d'un blanc immaculé avec un claquement de langue réprobateur.

Je pris le morceau de tissu qui était en réalité une nuisette en tous points semblable à la sienne. Pourquoi décidai-je que la revêtir était une bonne idée? Je n'en savais fichtre rien! Peut-être était-ce le regard acier de la blonde polaire qui acheva de me convaincre.

La soie coula sur mon corps. La nuisette était courte et arrivait bien au-dessus de mes genoux. Un petit ruban ornait ma poitrine délicieusement moulée et les petites manches courtes et bouffantes mettaient mes formes en valeur à la perfection!

Je touchai cette étoffe précieuse, un brin admirative. Elle était parfaitement ajustée, comme si un tailleur l'avait créée tout spécialement pour moi.

En vérité la grande blonde la portait tout aussi bien! Elle avait un air différent sur elle...

Je me félicitais d'avoir choisi ce matin-là des sous-vêtements de dentelle blanche...

_**"-Dépêchez-vous! Vous êtes en retard maintenant!" **_Elle me montra la porte, franchement agacée maintenant. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander où je devais me rendre qu'elle avait disparue, comme par enchantement.

La porte ouvrait sur le grand jardin qu'on apercevait par les fenêtres. Une immense prairie couverte d'une multitude de fleurs blanches au parfum étourdissant.

Entre les herbes folâtres se dessinait un petit sentier sablonneux que j'empruntai, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je devais me rendre. Mais après tout devais-je vraiment me rendre quelque part? C'était si étrange... Nous étions dans un coffre à jouets!

Décidant de me pas me poser plus de questions je poursuivis ma route sur le sentier bordé de pâquerettes.

J'aurais pu marcher dix minutes comme dix heures je n'aurais su le dire, ma perception du temps était quelque peu chamboulée depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce lieu étrange.

Des éclats de rire troublèrent le chant des oiseaux, là-bas derrière un bosquet que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

Je quittai le sentier et m'aventurai dans cette direction. Les herbes folles chatouillaient mes jambes nues, c'était une sensation aussi incongrue qu'agréable.

En arrivait près du petit bosquet qui n'était somme toute pas bien épais, je distinguai une table élégante et quelques chaises en fer forgé d'un style compliqué.

_**"-Mademoiselle Bella! Vous êtes en retard pour le thé!" **_Un homme que les yeux profonds rendaient très séduisant, s'adressait à moi depuis le bout de la table. Ses boucles blondes étaient surmontées d'un chapeau à la mode victorienne comme plus personne n'en portait encore.

_**"-Mais vous connaissez mon nom?"**_ Un petit éclat de rire se fit entendre, il venait d'une petite femme brune minuscule à côté de l'homme au chapeau. Ses cheveux de jais étaient coiffés de façon improbable, et ajout curieux, elle portait des oreilles de lapin blanc.

Cette étrangeté ne la rendait que plus séduisante encore, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et sa petite bouche candide avait un je ne sais quoi de mutin. Elle portait la même nuisette de soie blanche que moi et cela lui allait à merveille. Décidément cela devait être une sorte d'uniforme ici...

_**"-Votre nom? Bien sûr que je connais votre nom! Qu'elle est sotte! Vous êtes en retard!" **_En disant cela il sortit une petite montre à gousset dorée de la manche de sa veste. Ses yeux exorbités regardaient les aiguilles tourner d'un air effaré! Elles tournaient bien vite ces aiguilles, et dans le mauvais sens une fois encore...

_**"-Oh oui très en retard!" **_

_**"-Monsieur n'aime pas les retards..." **_Il flottait dans la voix de la petite brune un soupçon de frayeur, je n'imaginais pourtant pas l'homme au chapeau sévère avec elle. Ses yeux pétillaient chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il avait l'air très amoureux!

_**"-Asseyez-vous. Alice donne-lui sa tasse de thé!" **_

La dite Alice s'avança vers moi d'un pas sautillant et guilleret et servit dans une tasse de porcelaine chinoise le liquide ambré.

Au lieu de reprendre sa chaise elle sauta avec grâce et légèreté sur les genoux de l'homme. Au-dessus de ses petites fesses que la nuisette couvrait à peine, on pouvait voir une petite queue blanche de lapin... Que de choses étranges dans ce pays!

Je pris une gorgée du thé fumant qui exhalait un subtil parfum de gingembre frais. La femme lapin se frottait maintenant sans vergogne sur les genoux de l'homme au chapeau. Celui-ci caressait ses cuisses avec passion comme si personne n'étaient là pour les troubler.

J'étais hypnotisée par cette main virile enserrant la petite cuisse blanche et légère. De discrets gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre.

Je sentais au creux de mon ventre une chaleur familière, l'humidité commençait à perler entre mes cuisses à peine couvertes par la soie blanche et je dus les frotter entres elle pour apaiser un peu la tension qui naissait au creux de mon sexe.

Il se dégageait du couple une étrange sensualité, l'homme picorait maintenant de baisers le cou et le haut de la poitrine de la femme. Celle-ci ne cessait jamais de se frotter contre sa virilité que je devinais bien bandée sous le feutre brun de son pantalon.

Telle une voyeuse coupable je restais là à regarder les attouchements brûlants de ce couple peu ordinaire. La petite queue blanche de la femme s'agitait de contentement alors que l'homme avait sorti de l'écrin de soie un de ses seins et qu'il en mordillait furieusement la pointe rosée.

Lorsque la nuisette tomba aux creux de ses reins révélant à mes yeux la cambrure blanche de son dos, j'eus du mal à me contenir, l'humidité entre mes jambes n'était que plus intense encore, je dégoulinais littéralement de désir alors que l'homme léchait de la pointe de sa langue rose les seins de la petite brune. C'était comme entrer dans un de mes romans érotiques que je chérissais tant.

Un petit gémissement d'envie m'échappa alors que les doigts de l'homme au chapeau s'aventuraient entre les cuisses de la femme lapin.

Malheureusement cela me fit repérer et le spectacle cessa. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers moi, la brune avait les joues rougies de plaisir et les yeux enflammés.

_**"-Mais vous-êtes encore là? Vous êtes en retard voyons! Vite courez courez!"**_

_**"-Mais en retard où ça? Et courir où?"**_

_**"-Et bien au bain voyons! Êtes-vous toujours aussi sotte où le faites-vous exprès?"**_

_**"-Le bain, quel bain?"**_

_**"-Ce chemin là." **_Je remerciais d'un sourire la femme qui m'avait prise en pitié et qui m'indiquait ce fameux chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je jure que ce sentier n'existait pas avant qu'elle me le montre, pas plus que cette forêt d'ailleurs... Curieux...

J'empruntais donc ce petit sentier, curieuse de ce que j'allais trouver. Cet endroit recélait tant de mystères!

La forêt était fraîche et lumineuse, les rayons du soleil jouaient dans les feuilles d'un vert tendre hypnotisant. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, ce n'était en rien une cacophonie, juste une petite mélodie douce et apaisante.

Le chemin s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt qui devenait plus sombre à chacun de mes pas. Un petit groupe de canards se faufila entre mes pieds. Ils étaient minuscules et de couleurs vives, chacun portait autour du cou un boa de plumes soyeuses. Mais qu'était-ce donc cet endroit? Ils ressemblaient plus à des jouets qu'à des petits animaux aquatiques!

_Au pays des jouets pardi! Pas ces jouets-là! _Les paroles de la grande blonde me revirent en tête mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore ma perplexité!

Les arbres étaient tortueux, vaguement inquiétants même, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les livres de contes dans les forêts où l'héroïne se perd? Étais-je cette sorte d'héroïne perdue?

Le décor semblait apparaître et disparaître à chacun de mes pas, c'était véritablement troublant! Je m'approchais d'un groupe de champignons colorés, leurs couleurs improbables attiraient immanquablement le regard. Mais en vérité ils ressemblaient bien peu à des champignons... Des petits pénis colorés se dressaient sur le bord du sentier... Je tendis la main pour toucher ces curieux objets, immanquablement attirée!

_**"-Si j'étais vous, je ne toucherais pas les fleurs..." **_La voix s'élevant de nulle part me fit sursauter. Mon cœur battait une chamade désordonnée alors que l'adrénaline courrait dans mon sang, mi honteuse, mi confuse de m'être ainsi fait surprendre.

Un homme était adossé au tronc d'un arbre tortueux. Ses grands yeux sombres lui donnaient un air vaguement inquiétant. Il portait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, ses vêtements mettaient en valeur un corps divinement sculpté mais son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier, comme celui d'un chat espiègle.

Il reluquait mon corps sans vergogne, ce qui me fit instantanément prendre conscience de ma tenue. Je paradais en lingerie fine et transparente devant un homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui me regardait comme si sa seule envie était de me dévorer.

_**"-Les fleurs?"**_

_**"-Oui les fleurs!" **_Il désignait le groupe des petits pénis colorés du bout de son doigt.

_**"-Elles ont une fâcheuse tendance à grossir lorsqu'on les caresse." **_Son sourire avait définitivement quelque chose de peu rassurant, bien trop félin pour attirer la confiance!

_**"-Mais pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté! James" **_Il me tendit sa main que je serrai avec précaution, sa main était chaude, douce, attirante...

_**"-Je suis..."**_

_**"-Mademoiselle Bella, oui je sais! Et vous êtes en retard! Vous devriez vous dépêcher!"**_

Lui aussi sortit une montre tout aussi curieuse que les autres, le temps semblait être fou ici! Et eux tous rendus fous par ce même temps!

_**"-C'est que je ne sais pas bien où aller!"**_

_**"-Voyons, ici!" **_Il désigna un bâtiment de pierres blanches niché au creux de la forêt et qui lui aussi venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement.

Alors que j'allais le remercier, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Décidément ce lieu comportait son lot de fous!

En m'approchant du bâtiment je lus un petit panneau de bois écaillé sur lequel était écrit dans une belle calligraphie violette _thermes_.

Je pénétrais dans le hall de mosaïque bleue et blanche. Il régnait ici un parfum de jasmin frais et enivrant. La brise fraîche jouait dans ma nuisette de soie et caressait ma peau hérissée de plaisir.

_**"-Mademoiselle Bella! Vous êtes en retard!" **_Mais combien de fois allait-on me dire ça aujourd'hui? Il est bien connu que lorsqu'on commence la journée avec du retard ça ne fait qu'empirer, pas la peine de le répéter!

La femme qui s'était adressée à moi d'une voix mélodieuse et tout de même amicale m'entraîna à sa suite. Sa longue chevelure rousse bouclée flottait dans son dos comme un halo de feu. Elle aussi portait le petit déshabillé blanc et je ne pus encore une fois que constater que cela lui allait à merveille. Comme à nous toutes d'ailleurs! Cette lingerie était vraiment spéciale.

La femme qui se présenta à moi sous le nom de Victoria nous conduisit dans une grande pièce au plafond haut et lumineux. Les murs étaient ornés de fresques antiques dans les mêmes tons bleus et blancs. Au centre dans un immense bassin de pierre miroitait une eau limpide et tiède dans laquelle Victoria m'invita à plonger.

Je ne me fis pas prier tant le parfum était enivrant, aussi sans la moindre pudeur j'ôtai ma nuisette qui s'échoua sur la faïence colorée.

L'eau était un véritable ravissement, la température parfaite, le parfum luxueux et délicat!

Je gémis à la sensation voluptueuse de sa caresse sur mon corps.

Je pensais que Victoria allait me rejoindre mais elle n'en fit rien. Bientôt je sentis son parfum et son souffle dans mon cou. Elle s'était agenouillée derrière moi et posa ses mains délicates et fines sur mes épaules. Experte elle commença son voluptueux massage. Je me délectais de la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau, la pression était parfaitement maîtrisée. Je ne tardai pas à plonger dans un océan de félicité tant ses mains faisaient de merveilles!

Câline elle glissa entre mes seins, caressa mon ventre de ses mains enduites de savon au jasmin, puis d'un doigt mutin elle vint taquiner la pointe de mes seins réveillés par ses caresses.

Je n'avais jamais nourri de désir pour une femme, mais sentir ses cheveux longs et doux caresser mon visage alors que ses mains appliquées me faisaient goûter d'enivrants délices fit monter en moi un désir sourd, sauvage...

Je sentais au fond de mon ventre remuer la créature avide, celle si familière qui trempait mon intimité de désir.

Ses mains continuaient à jouer sur mon corps comme un virtuose sur son instrument. Ses caresses étaient si différentes que celles que prodiguent les mains viriles des hommes...

Alors que je commençais à désespérer et à penser qu'elle ne descendrait pas plus bas, là où mon désir l'appelait... elle glissa dans l'eau un petit canard coloré, si semblable à ceux que j'avais vu dans la forêt.

Le jouet émettait de délicieuses vibrations qui affolaient mes sens et faisaient se tendre la pointe de mes seins que les doigts de Victoria gâtaient d'attentions!

Ma minette réclamait elle aussi qu'on s'occupe d'elle et c'est ce que fit délicieusement le jouet... Ses vibrations remontaient jusqu'au tréfonds de mon ventre, dans mon clitoris bandé de désir le sang battait.

Les caresses de Victoria sur mes seins et mon ventre me rendaient folle, je sentais en moi enfler une bulle de désir. Mais alors qu'elle allait éclater, répandant sur moi des vagues de jouissance tout s'arrêta. Victoria s'éloigna, emportant avec elle le canard vibrant me laissant là, haletante, frustrée et pleurnichant de désir.

Alors qu'elle me conduisit dans une autre salle, bien plus petite et saturée de vapeurs brûlantes, je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour apaiser un peu la tension qui irradiait dans mon centre brûlant.

Je m'allongeai sur les dalles chaudes et la main de Victoria couvertes d'un gant de crin reprit son office sur mon corps.

Avec énergie elle débarrassa ma peau des cellules mortes et raffermit mes muscles. Le désir n'avait pas cessé de battre dans tout mon corps et je me languissais sous les caresses rudes de son gant.

Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, j'étais tendue et frustrée par le plaisir qui m'avait été refusé. J'aurais presque pu supplier pour qu'on apaise cette tension ou au moins qu'on me laisse le faire moi-même!

Victoria sembla entendre mes prières silencieuses, peut-être pas si silencieuses que ça finalement! Sa main chaude et nue reprit sa course délicieuse le long de mon ventre, contre mes seins tendus de désir. Je sentais la délicieuse anticipation courir dans mon corps alors que ses mains descendaient au sud de mon anatomie, là où j'étais si chaude et humide.

Lorsque ses doigts habiles écartèrent mes plis je poussai une longue complainte de joie. Elle taquinait mon clitoris avec douceur, mais tous ces délices n'étaient rien en comparaison de sa langue qui vint bientôt rejoindre sa main.

Je me sentais palpiter contre elle, elle léchait les perles de ma jouissance avec envie, avec délectation même! Sa délicatesse était étonnante, son savoir-faire étourdissant! Je sentais ses longues boucles rousses caresser mes cuisses alors que sa langue fouillait ma petite chatte mouillée. Elle était si belle dans les volutes brumeuses du hammam, son corps plein de sensualité se mouvait au-dessus de moi.

C'était une expérience unique, époustouflante, charnelle et étourdissante. J'avais moi aussi envie de laisser courir mes mains sur elle, sur ses formes parfaites et sur sa peau pâle où glissaient des perles scintillantes d'eau. Je voulais moi aussi la caresser pour lui rendre un peu du voluptueux plaisir qu'elle m'offrait.

Mais bientôt je ne fus plus capable de penser, lorsque son doigt taquin s'aventura dans les profondeurs de son vagin et qu'il commença à pomper en moi durement alors que sa bouche suçait mon petit bouton de chair, je me sentis couler entre ses lèvres. Les vagues de l'orgasme me ravagèrent, ce fut violent, ce fut intense!

Je restais là hébétée et décomposée par ma jouissance alors que ma belle amante glissait en moi deux perles d'argents reliées par une mince cordelette.

Après un dernier baiser sur mon pubis encore brûlant de ses attouchements, elle m'aida à me relever.

_**"-Vous allez être encore en retard!" **_Mais c'était incroyable cette façon de gâcher le plaisir ainsi!

Elle m'aida à renfiler ma petite nuisette que j'avais abandonnée tout à l'heure. J'étais encore tremblante de plaisir et mes gestes étaient mal assurés!

_**"-Oh vos bas! Nous allions oublier les bas!"**_

_**"-Les bas?" **_Elle me tendit une paire de bas soyeux avec le porte-jarretelles de dentelle assorti.

Je les mis, un peu hébétée par tout cela, cet univers était si étrange, et si voluptueux en même temps!

_**"-Voilà vous êtes prête! Mais dépêchez-vous **__**vous**__** êtes en retard!" **_Elle regarda le mur du hall où trônait une de ces curieuses horloges qu'on trouvait partout ici, avec de longues aiguilles tournant dans le mauvais sens à un rythme effréné.

_**"-Mais en retard où?"**_

_**"-Et bien au château voyons"!**_

_**"-Au château?"**_

_**"-De la reine et de Monsieur son frère!" **_Elle secouait la tête agacée. Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'on me parle sur ce ton condescendant, comme si j'étais une idiote qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts!

Non sans la remercier je pris le petit sentier qui cheminait dans la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous le soleil qui caressait ma peau encore endolorie par les caresses, j'arrivais près d'une imposante bâtisse, un château de pierres sombres. Les boules de geisha remuaient délicieusement au fond de mon intimité.

Une petite pancarte de bois indiquait modestement, dans la même calligraphie violette, _Château_.

Je passai l'immense porte de bois qui était entrouverte, comme si quelqu'un était attendu ici, je réprimai un petit frisson en pensant que c'était très certainement moi qui étais attendue...

Le premier couloir était désert, et sombre... je m'engageais, vaguement inquiète. Il régnait ici une atmosphère étrange et un peu lugubre.

Rapidement le mur laissa place à de grosses grilles de fer épais... les cachots du château!

Je frissonnais plus de peur que de froid.

Chacun de mes pas m'entraînaient un peu plus loin vers les profondeurs sombres et humides. Je poursuivais ma route irrésistiblement attirée par cette atmosphère qui me faisait frissonner alors que j'aurais dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir.

Si le couloir avait d'abord était désert et silencieux, des grognements et des gémissements étouffés se firent bientôt entendre.

En arrivant à la source de ce bruit je restais abasourdie par le spectacle. Dans le cachot meublé en salle de jeux BDSM une sculpturale blonde habillée tout de rouge était assise dans un immense fauteuil empire, les jambes largement écartées. Ses long cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un air glacial et imposant. Elle avait quelque chose de vaguement familier mais je n'aurais su dire quoi...

Sa longue robe rouge très profondément échancrée dévoilait une poitrine parfaite où on voyait poindre sous le tissu ses tétons tendus.

Elle était d'une renversante beauté mais ce n'est pas ce qui me laissait figée devant la grille, non... le plus surprenant était l'homme à quatre pattes devant elle...

Une véritable montagne de muscles, entièrement nu en dehors d'un collier noir autour de son cou épais. Sa tête était enfouie entre les cuisses de la femme que dégageait sa robe ouverte à partir de la taille.

Je regardais fascinée la langue de l'homme puissant et soumis lécher avec passion et dévotion la chatte blonde de sa maîtresse. Son petit bout de langue rose taquinait son clitoris et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les replis humides.

La femme voluptueuse poussait des gémissements encourageants qui semblaient plaire à son soumis... Sa queue immense et dure bandait à n'en plus pouvoir!

Je sentais l'humidité couler entre mes jambes, le plaisir d'observer ce couple singulier était accru par les boules de geisha sur lesquelles ma minette se resserrait délicieusement.

La femme sembla lassée par les caresses de son amant qui ne devait pas mettre assez d'entrain si on en jugeait le coup de cravache qu'elle mit sur son dos. Loin de le faire débander cela ne fit que le rendre plus glorieux encore. Jamais je n'avais vu une queue aussi épaisse...

Alors que j'observais le bout de cuir de la cravache s'évertuer entre les fesses du soumis je ne pus contenir mon excitation et commençais à toucher mes seins qui tendaient la soie fine de mon vêtement.

Je pétrissais mes pointes sans aucune pudeur, savourant les sensations délicieuses que cela faisait naître au fond de mon ventre.

Je regardais, hypnotisée et ébahie la scène vibrante de sensualité sous mes yeux.

Je me pris à désirer être à la place de cette femme qui se faisait lécher la chatte avec entrain par cet homme qui lui était entièrement dévoué.

Ma culotte devait être complètement fichue tant je sentais l'humidité couler de moi...

_**"-Hum lui aussi était en retard..." **_A ce moment là un coup plus violent s'abattit sur les fesses du soumis. Honteuse encore une fois de m'être fait surprendre je cessais mes caresses et rougis violemment.

James et son sourire de chat carnassier étaient tout près de moi, si près que je sentais sa chaleur irradier.

_**"-Et la reine Rosalie déteste les retards... Tout comme Monsieur" **_En effet la blonde était maintenant plus sévère, les coups plus vifs mais cela ne semblait pas déplaire au soumis si on en jugeait par sa glorieuse érection!

James était tout près de moi, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, jamais il ne me toucha mais je sentais ses yeux se perdre sur mes seins, il semblait se délecter du spectacle!

Jamais mon excitation ne retomba, en cela bien aidée par les boules de geisha toujours profondément ancrées en moi, mais je ne réussis pas à déterminer si j'appréciais James ou pas... Son sourire n'inspirait pas la confiance, pas plus que son ton légèrement sarcastique.

_**"-Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais pour ne pas aggraver mon retard!" **_En me prodiguant ce curieux conseil il me montra la porte qui faisait face au cachot de l'autre côté du couloir.

Une vague d'appréhension me parcourut, qu'est-ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte?

Je poussais tout de même le battant de bois, je n'étais plus à une étrangeté près même si le petit cri de douleur que poussa le soumis en face au moment où je pénétrais dans la pièce ne fit rien pour arranger mon appréhension!

Cette salle ressemblait à une salle de classe d'antan avec ses bureaux de bois et son tableau à craie. Il flottait même dans l'air un léger parfum d'encre et de poussière.

_**"-J'ai appris que vous étiez en retard pour le thé!" **_Une voix chaude, voluptueuse et profonde troubla le silence. Un homme était assis près du bureau professoral.

De là où j'étais je ne distinguais qu'un amas de cheveux bronze et sa silhouette gracile et imposante.

_**"-Et je déteste les retards. Approche!" **_Il tenait à la main une petite montre à gousset dorée, décidément cela aussi devait être une mode ici!

Cet homme était aussi intimidant que séduisant! A mesure que je m'approchais je distinguais mieux ses traits fins, sa mâchoire anguleuse et mangée par une petite barbe de trois jours terriblement séduisante.

Sa coiffure improbable lui donnait un air fraîchement sorti du lit, et même fraîchement baisé! Penser à cela ne calma en rien les palpitations de mon intimité surchauffée!

Il avait des yeux verts, intenses et profonds qui fixaient mon corps avec ce que je distinguais comme une pointe d'envie.

J'étais heureuse de lui faire cet effet car cela va sans dire qu'il me faisait le même! Je remontais la salle d'une allure que je voulais séductrice et qui devait l'être avec mes bas et ma nuisette de soie blanche qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de mon corps!

Je l'observais, je ne pouvais me rassasier de la vue de cet homme magnifique qui me disait lui aussi vaguement quelque chose, comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré dans une vie antérieure. Il tenait entre ses longs doigts une baguette de bois qui me fit frémir d'anticipation.

Je m'arrêtais tout près de lui, ses yeux remontaient sur mes jambes. Son regard brûlant m'enflammait, j'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour le sentir encore.

Mais lorsque ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon bas je crus entrevoir le paradis. Sa main était chaude, caressante et la sentir là juste sur ma cuisse faisait naître en moi un envol de papillons affolés.

Mon cœur battait vite, tellement vite!

_**"-Délicieuse..." **_Ses doigts fureteurs glissaient toujours plus haut... jusqu'à toucher mon intimité encore couverte par mon sous-vêtement mouillé de désir.

_**"-Et toute trempée! Mais n'est en moins en retard!" **_Son ton s'était fait plus dur, plus sévère.

Sans jamais cesser ses caresses qui enflammaient tous mes sens il m'attira sur ses genoux, je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'y coucher, lui explosant mon cul à peine recouvert par la soie. Mais je fis cela avec un plaisir évident, l'anticipation me serrait délicieusement le ventre.

Son bout de son index il releva le bas de la nuisette et fit glisser ma culotte en caressant mon dos et mes fesses avec des gestes experts.

_**"-Et je n'aime pas les retards!" **_La première claque me prit par surprise, je poussais un petit gémissement, pas vraiment de douleur cela dit.

Je fus mieux préparée pour les suivantes, entre chaque il caressait mes fesses qui devaient commencer à rougir. Chaque fois que sa main chaude s'abattait sur ma peau qui avait faim de lui, je sentais mon intimité se contracter autour des boules de geisha qui vibraient joyeusement.

C'était délicieux... une tension indicible se répandait en moi, je goûtais des délices encore insoupçonnés!

Sentir ses jambes fermes sous moi alors que sa main virile pétrissait mes fesses ne fit qu'ajouter à ma soumission, et à mon plaisir!

Sans prévenir il glissa un doigt le long de ma fente où perlait mon désir qu'il récolta avant de le porter à sa bouche. Le grognement appréciateur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres parfaites ne fit que m'allumer un peu plus!

_**"-Définitivement délicieuse... et tellement chaude!" **_Je le sentis tirer sur le petit cordon des boules et les expulser en dehors de moi, leur frottement sur mes parois sensibles faillit me faire venir presque instantanément!

_**"-Goûte-toi!" **_Sa voix chaude et dominatrice ne pouvait pas être plus excitante! Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait et léchais les boules d'argent, goûtant mon plaisir acidulé du bout de la langue alors qu'il glissait un doigt taquin juste à l'entrée de ma chatte qui le réclamait à grands cris!

_**"-Viens!" **_il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et me traîna à sa suite dans la pièce d'à côté. Là baigné dans lumière solaire un immense lit trônait en majesté. Les draps de coton fin étaient une vraie invitation à s'y étendre!

_**"-Couche-toi sur ce lit, je veux que tu te donnes du plaisir! Je veux que tu me montres comme tu es excitée! Parce que tu es excitée, n'est-ce pas Bella?"**_

_**"-Oui Monsieur." **_ma voix était faible et mal assurée, étouffée par le désir.

_**"-Ce sera Edward pour toi. Vas-y montre-moi ma belle, je veux te voir te faire du bien avec tes petits doigts, je suis sûr que ta minette palpite d'envie!"**_

Et c'était vrai!

Décidée à lui offrir un show dont il se souviendrait longtemps je m'étendis sur le lit alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil Victorien qui semblait venir d'apparaître face au lit.

Excitée et brûlante je commençais par sortir mes seins de leur écrin de soie et les caressais doucement, ils étaient tendus depuis mon arrivée ici.

Lascive je me fondis dans la caresse que je m'accordais en imaginant ses lèvres sur moi, sa bouche se fermer autours de mes tétons roses et les sucer doucement.

Je gémis en pensant à cela et bien vite je dus laisser glisser ma main le long de mon corps. J'étais fiévreuse de désir, je devais apaiser cette tension presque infernale.

Edward en avait profité pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements et il trônait maintenant glorieusement nu. Mes yeux dévoraient son corps parfaitement musclé, il était divinement beau! Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux étaient exorbités de plaisir alors que je faisais glisser mes doigts le long de ma fente ouverte pour lui.

Mais ce qui m'alluma plus que tout c'était sa main virile qui s'enroulait autour de sa queue alors qu'il me regardait me masturber. Et quelle queue! Longue et dure... Il avait été très gâté par la nature! Je regardais son membre magnifique d'un air gourmand en l'imaginant aller en venir en moi, cela ne servit qu'à me faire mouiller de plus belle et je me caressais maintenant de manière frénétique, complètement étourdie par le plaisir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mon orgasme vienne me surprendre, je verrouillais mon regard dans celui vert et brûlant d'Edward et jouissais sous les caresses que je m'étais données devant lui.

_**"-Tu m'allumes à un point que tu n'imagines même pas!" **_Sa voix était rauque, embrumée par le désir.

_**"-Viens ma petite allumeuse, viens me faire plaisir avec ta délicieuse petite bouche!" **_Je ne me fis pas prier et me levai prestement du lit, bien que mes jambes soient encore un peu flageolantes après mon orgasme.

Non sans plaisir je me laissais glisser à ses genoux en admirant une fois de plus sa beauté virile et sauvage qui me faisait grogner d'envie.

Sa bite dure et belle était tendue devant mes lèvres gourmandes que je léchais d'anticipation! J'avais envie de cette queue en moi, mais d'abord je voulais la goûter!

Il tressaillit sous ma première caresse, je commençais doucement par le flatter du plat de ma langue, câlinant son gland où perlait déjà une goutte de jouissance que je m'empressais de venir cueillir, il avait un goût divin, merveilleusement acidulé!

Ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux m'encourageaient à accélérer ma caresse aussi je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, il était si gros que je ne pus tout prendre, alors je caressais le reste de sa verge de ma main câline, n'oubliant pas ses couilles dures et fermes que je léchais même avec plaisir.

Ses grognements m'encourageaient dans ma caresse, il aimait ce que je lui faisais et me le faisait savoir.

_**"-Mon Dieu, tu suces comme une déesse! Oui prends moi en entier!"**_

Je m'appliquais avec délectation, savourant le plaisir de l'avoir dans ma bouche, en mon pouvoir!

_**"-Arrêtes princesse je vais venir! Je te veux!" **_

Il m'attira sur ses genoux, me privant de cette friandise que j'avais eue tant de plaisir à dévorer. Je fis une petite moue boudeuse mais qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, sa bouche venait de s'écraser sur la mienne et je goûtais enfin la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Jamais baiser ne fut plus voluptueux que celui que nous partageâmes!

Lorsque l'oxygène nous manqua nous dûmes nous séparer, à mon plus grand regret! J'aurais aimé l'embrasser pour l'éternité, sentir sa langue chaude et vibrante danser avec la mienne...

_**"-A moi de te goûter maintenant!"**_

_**"-Oh oui!" **_J'étais si légère aux creux de ses bras virils qu'il ne sembla pas éprouver la moindre peine à me soulever à la hauteur de sa bouche. Mes jambes reposaient maintenant de part et d'autre de sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil alors que j'étais renversée la tête en bas, lui offrant mon intimité nue et brûlante.

_**"-Toute lisse..."**_premier coup de langue qui m'envoya toucher les étoiles_** "-Et si chaude" **_

Je me tortillais de plaisir dans ses bras, cette pose acrobatique ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon plaisir de sentir sa langue entre mes replis intimes.

La caresse délicieuse m'envoya au paradis mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'en profiter bien longtemps, il ne me laissa pas jouir dans sa bouche et finalement c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, le sang commençait à me monter à la tête et surtout je le voulais en moi, tout de suite et maintenant!

**"**_**-Edward! J'ai envie..."**_

_**"-De quoi ma belle? De quoi as-tu envie?"**_

_**"-De toi, viens je te veux en moi!" **_Il poussa un rauque gémissement d'envie et me souleva comme une jeune mariée pour me poser sur le lit.

_**"-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, je veux voir ton beau petit cul remuer quand tu auras ma queue en toi!" **_

Je m'exécutais avec empressement, complètement excitée par son ton dominateur et sa voix profonde!

Debout derrière moi qui lui offrais mon derrière, il laissa courir ses doigts le long de mon dos, flatta ma croupe avant de présenter son pénis à mon entrée mouillée qui n'en finissait plus de le réclamer.

Un gémissement nous échappa tous les deux lorsqu'il s'enfonça au fond de ma chatte d'un long coup de rein maîtrisé.

_**"-Tu es tellement mouillée, tellement serrée!**_

_**"-Oui Edward, encore, prends-moi!" **_Ses coups de reins frénétiques me faisaient toucher les étoiles un peu plus à chaque fois, je le sentais énorme et dur s'enfoncer profondément en moi et je hurlais de bonheur.

Nos souffles étaient courts, nos corps couverts de sueur alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en moi frénétiquement. Il me prenait fort et j'adorais ça! Je le sentais tellement bien ainsi!

_**"-Regarde-toi, regarde comme tu es belle!" **_En effet un miroir sur pied venait d'apparaître face à nous et je pouvais contempler le ballet de nos corps ivres de plaisir.

C'était comme regarder un autre couple dans la glace. Mes cheveux bruns voletaient en tous sens, mes lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir étaient trop mordues. Mes joues rougies témoignaient de mon intense plaisir.

Le visage d'Edward derrière moi était tendu de plaisir, plus magnifique que jamais, cet homme était décidément le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et il était pour moi!

Chacun de ses coups de reins faisaient se balancer mes seins qu'il pétrissait de ses grandes mains fermes et viriles.

Alors que j'étais proche de la jouissance il nous fit tomber sur le lit et continua à me prendre mais cette fois avec douceur, avec tendresse. Ses gestes étaient plus amples, plus profonds et plus doux. Je sentais le plaisir affluer par vague, mon esprit n'était plus capable du moindre raisonnement, mon souffle s'emballait et nos regards soudés se transmettaient des ondées de tendresse.

Un tremblement voluptueux m'agita et je sentis mon intimité se resserrer contre lui alors qu'il jouissait en plusieurs jets brûlants au fond de mon ventre.

_**"-Edward!"**_

_**"-Oh Bella!"**_

Nos lèvres se soudèrent alors que nous gouttions le paradis, mes orteils se recourbèrent tant le plaisir était intense, je ne fus pas capable d'effectuer le moindre geste pendant quelques minutes.

Edward m'avait attirée dans le creux de ses bras et je m'y blottis en attendant que le plaisir reflue doucement. Mon corps était flasque et repu de plaisir. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos et ses lèvres se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Je déposais moi aussi une multitude de baisers mouillés sur son torse pour lui transmettre ma gratitude, et toute ma tendresse!

_**"-Bella"**_

_**"-Hum?"**_ je commençais à m'endormir au creux de ses bras, c'était si doux, si confortable, son parfum enivrant m'entourait de toute part, je me délectais de cette senteur.

_**"-Bella! Bella! Il faut te réveiller bébé!"**_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, un peu agacée tant j'étais fatiguée!

Les grands yeux de jade d'Edward me fixaient, avec ce regard plein de tendresse mais le grand lit de la salle pleine de lumière avait disparu, ainsi que le fauteuil, le miroir...

Nous étions dans notre chambre, dans notre lit aux proportions plus modestes mais pourtant tout aussi confortable.

L'homme de ma vie caressait mes joues tendrement et m'attira contre son torse où je me blottis pour respirer son enivrant parfum.

_**"-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour!"**_

_**"-Merci Edward, Je t'aime!" **_Je picorais les lèvres de mon chéri de baisers, retrouvant avec joie la sensation brûlante de sa bouche contre la mienne, comme dans mon rêve... Oh ce rêve, comme il avait été étrange et merveilleux!

_**"-De quoi rêvais-tu bébé? Tu étais brûlante et poussais des petits gémissements fiévreux!"**_

Je rougis violemment en me blottissant de plus belle contre lui.

_**"-De toi!"**_

_**"-Oh vraiment? Ça avait l'air agréable!"**_

_**"-Oui ça l'était!"**_

_**"-Je t'aime moi amour! J'ai ton premier cadeau de la journée"**_

_**"-Edward!"**_

_**"-Quoi c'est ton anniversaire! Et je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer!"**_ Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans le salon d'un pas guilleret et heureux.

_**"-Je l'ai trouvé dans une petite antiquité et je suis certain qu'il va te plaire!" **_Il ne semblait pas peu fier de sa trouvaille! Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le coffre en bois sombre de mon rêve...

_**"-Edward! Merci! Il est magnifique!" **_Je laissais courir mes doigts sur la marqueterie précieuse alors que l'amour de ma vie glissait quelques baisers dans mon cou. Je soulevai le lourd couvercle de bois et découvris dans le coffre un sac de mon magasin de lingerie préféré avec dedans... Une petite nuisette de soie blanche!

_**"-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y ranger nos jouets?"**_

_**"-Hummm quelle bonne idée! En parlant de **__**jouer**__**..." **_D'un doigt mutin je caressais son torse ferme clairement désireuse de l'allumer, l'avoir eu en rêve ne m'avait pas suffi, j'en voulais encore!

_**"-Oh non princesse! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant! Nous avons rendez-vous avec Rosalie et Emmett pour déjeuner et tu sais comme elle déteste les retards! Il fallait te lever plus tôt mon cœur!'' **_J'étais frustrée! Mon rêve m'avait tellement donné envie de lui que je sentais l'humidité de retour entre mes jambes, j'étais toute prête pour lui et il se refusait à moi!

_**''-Cela dit c'est bien dommage que tu te sois réveillée si tard..." **_Il glissa un doigt le long de ma poitrine, je me sentais flamber sous le contact de sa peau brûlante. Je me mordillais les lèvres d'impatience, certaine qu'il céderait, après tout tant pis pour le retard! Il ne pouvait rien me refuser n'est-ce pas?

_**''-Oh oui tellement dommage... Je viens de terminer le livre que tu m'as prêté, et je dois avouer qu'il m'a particulièrement allumé, ça ajouté à tes petits gémissements dans ton sommeil..."**_ Sa voix chaude coulait sur moi comme une caresse, il pressa ses hanches contre mon centre brûlant et je pus ainsi voir à quel point il était allumé! Et dur...

Je caressais sa nuque impatiente qu'il me porte jusqu'au lit où nous pourrions fêter dignement mon anniversaire.

_**''-Mais voilà tu es en retard, nous devons donc attendre ce soir pour faire toutes ces choses délicieuses que je meurs d'envie de te faire!**__**"**___Je poussais un sourd gémissement de frustration, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui avec leur fichu retard!

_Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Comme vous l'avez très certainement déviné cet OS s'inspire très largement d'Alice au pays des merveilles, ça a toujours été mon conte préféré!_

_J'attends avec impatience vos impressions! Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à très vite!_


End file.
